Two Week Itch
by millicent spencer
Summary: After 2 weeks apart,all Shawn and Juliet want is some time alone, but first they'll have to make it through the evening. shameless fluffy Shules smut
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Psych.

Chapter 1

"Man would you sit still, you are driving me crazy!" Gus gave Shawn a shove as he bounced his knees up and down in the seat next to him. Shawn shot him a dirty look before looking at his watch for the umpteenth time. "Shawn the board says the plane is late, looking at your watch isn't going to make it not late."

"2 weeks Gus, she has been gone for 2 weeks." Shawn got up and paced in front of the attached airport seats.

"I know." Gus sighed having heard this once too many times. "You know I was gone for 3 weeks last year, did you act like this when I was gone?"

Shawn paused his pacing momentarily before answering."…Yes. Yes I did." He replied with mock sincerity as Gus nodded and rolled his eyes. "Ooh!" Shawn jumped and pointed to the board. "It's here!" Shawn sat back down next to Gus and started bouncing his legs again.

"Why don't you go wait over by the gate, so you can see her when she gets off the plane." Gus suggested through clenched teeth, as he picked up the novel that was in his lap to read.

"Good idea." Shawn jumped up, before backtracking to lean down and say in Gus's ear; "Just because you put a Michael Crichton book jacket on that, doesn't mean that you're not reading Nicholas Sparks." Shawn clapped him on the shoulder before moving towards the gate again. Gus peeked under his book cover and adjusted it, looking around to make sure no one knew what he was really reading.

Shawn waited impatiently while person after person filed off the plane. His face lit up as he caught sight of Juliet's blonde hair, tucked up into a messy ponytail. As she came closer, she caught sight of Shawn as well and broke into a huge smile. She waited for the slow moving people ahead of her to make room before sprinting the rest of the distance to her boyfriend. Dropping her bag, she catapulted herself into his arms.

Shawn wrapped her in a tight embrace, running his hands over her back and hair. He pulled back and placed his hands on her face before kissing her deeply. She returned his kiss eagerly, throwing her arms around his neck. They pulled away for a breathless moment, when she noticed Gus, a few feet away, pretending to read his book, while shooting uncomfortable glances in their direction. Juliet pulled back and self consciously ran a hand over her mouth. "Hi Gus." She called out, holding up one hand in a wave as the other one clung to Shawn's.

"Oh. You're here." Gus returned the wave as he stood pretending to not have noticed the large display of affection between his friends. He made his way over to them, his "smooth" coming off as "awkward".

Not terribly concerned about Gus's discomfort with their affection at the moment, Shawn pulled Juliet's back against him and placed a kiss on her temple.

"How was your trip?" Gus asked as he approached the couple.

"Ok… I mean the conference was good, and it was nice to spend time with my family, and I finally got to meet my new nephew!" Juliet smiled. "But it is so good to be back." She leaned her head back against Shawn's chest. He hugged her tightly against him and kissed her cheek a few times before nuzzling at her neck.

Gus cleared his throat and looked up at the arrivals board as though he had never seen anything more interesting. "So…baggage claim?" He suggested. "We should move though, we're gonna be late for your Dad's as it is."

Shawn placed his cheek against Juliet's. "Is it still cool with you? I know you just got in."

"It's fine." Juliet replied, "I know your Mom's only in town one night."

"You are awesome." Shawn complimented as he buried his face in her neck again. Juliet blushed as Gus turned quickly and headed off in the direction of baggage claim. With Gus a few feet away again, Shawn quickly turned Juliet and crushed his mouth to hers. "God I missed you. You sure you don't want to skip this thing at my Dad's?" He pulled back and brushed her hair away from her face with a sly smile. "We can say you're sick…" He kissed her mouth, "I can bring you home and take care of you…" He kissed her again, as Juliet tangled her hands in his hair and gave it a frustrated squeeze.

"mmm" She moaned, "don't tempt me."

Shawn smiled and moved to kiss her again just as Gus shouted "BAGGAGE CLAIM!" as he continued to walk. With a longing look, they clasped hands and ran to catch up to Gus.

"Gus, come on! I promise we'll behave, don't be like this!" Shawn and Juliet rushed after Gus through the airport parking lot, carrying Juliet's luggage awkwardly. When they reached the car Gus finally turned around. "You're not really going to make us take a cab are you?" Shawn pleaded.

"Of course not." Gus replied with a smile. "Juliet is more than welcome to ride in my car. We'll see you at your Dad's."

Juliet smiled at this, but quickly shifted to a look of outrage, as Shawn looked at her.

Shawn raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, before turning back to Gus. "Come on dude. That is not fair! It's not just me! When you weren't looking Jules totally grabbed my ass."

"Shawn!" Juliet stifled a laugh.

"Come on, please?" Shawn whined.

"Fine." Gus acquiesced with a sigh as he opened the back door. Juliet hopped in and Shawn went to climb in behind her, just as Gus grabbed him by back of his shirt before slamming the door. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"What? You are not getting in the back seat with her for an hour drive back to town, that's what!" Gus explained.

"You have no faith in me." Shawn shook his head.

"Not right now I don't. You haven't been able to keep your hands to yourself for 1 minute since she got off the plane. You guys can't go 2 weeks without…you know?" Gus lowered his voice to a discreet whisper.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Shawn asked pointedly. "Cause we can talk about just often Jules and I…"

"Get in the front seat Shawn!" Gus cut him off and opened the driver's door and got in with a huff.

Shawn smiled as he took Juliet's luggage and placed it on the back seat next to her. She leaned across the suitcase with a smile. "Sorry." She shrugged.

"I bet you are, ass grabber." Shawn tossed at her with a smirk before rounding the car to get into the passenger seat. Juliet laughed as she buckled her seatbelt and the car pulled out of the parking lot.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, the smut fairy will be dropping by in the next chapter…you know if you were waiting for that sort of thing…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"They're here!" Maddie Spencer called into the house from the front porch. She was waiting with hugs to great the trio as they made their way up the steps. "There's my Goose." She kissed Shawn's cheek. "Juliet, how was your trip?" She inquired. "You must be exhausted."

"Yeah, we might have to call it an early night. I think Jules could use some rest." Shawn answered.

"My trip was good, thank you. And I am tired, and early night might not be a bad idea." She smiled slyly at Shawn as she followed Maddie into the house.

Shawn shuddered, and let out a low breath as he and Gus trailed behind.

Henry was in the kitchen, at the stove. Shawn put his head back. "Dad, come on! We're late and dinner still isn't ready!"

"You're always late Shawn, I've learned to compensate over the years." Henry retorted turning back to his work. "Have some wine; there are appetizers on the counter. Gus, bring me that knife." Henry motioned with his head. Shawn, get the carrots out of the fridge."

"Good idea, Henry, put them to work. Come on Juliet, let's go outside, and let them wait on us." Maddie put an arm around Juliet and led her to the back door.

Juliet glanced nervously over her shoulder at Shawn who winked at her, then watched longingly as she walked out the door. Catching his look, Gus delivered a quick smack to Shawn's arm. Shawn quickly returned the smack. A smack fight ensued until Henry screamed at them to knock it off.

Juliet and Maddie leaned against the porch railing, sipping their wine. "He is so cute!" Juliet gushed holding out her phone to Maddie. "His name is Quinten, look at that, not a hair on his head."

Maddie laughed as she looked at the picture of Juliet's nephew. "Shawn had no hair until he was almost 4 years old." She chuckled.

Juliet burst out laughing. "Oh my God!" She almost spit out her wine.

Maddie laughed with her, "He used to look in the mirror everyday and ask me if I saw it growing. I'll show you pictures, you love it." The women's laughter eased as they sipped at their wine again. "Juliet, I really am sorry if this evening is inconvenient for you."

"Oh no, it's really not." Juliet assured. "I'm having a good time, I'm glad I came."

"Me too." Maddie replied. "Although I can tell my son has other plans on his mind. If were up to him, you wouldn't be here at all."

"Um..." Juliet stammered not knowing how to reply.

"It's ok; I understand, 2 weeks is a long time to be apart when you're in love. And it's very obvious that the two of you are quite attracted to each other."

Juliet blushed and looked into her wine glass.

"I'm sorry; I know I'm embarrassing you. I'll stop. Just tell me… he treats you well?"

"Of course, he's amazing." Juliet replied sincerely.

"Don't let him ever pull that 'man' nonsense on you. The boy I raised should treat you like a goddess. That goes for in bed too. Is he an attentive lover?"

Juliet choked, as the wine in her mouth went quickly down the wrong pipe. "Oh, I don't uh… he's um… very... I'm sorry, do we have to talk about this?"

"No, no of course not. I'm sorry, did your parents not talk about sex openly in your house?"

"I don't know… I was the only girl… I don't think they knew _what_ to say." Juliet shrugged uncomfortably and quickly downed the rest of her wine.

"Well when Shawn was…" Maddie began as Shawn poked his head out of the door holding his mother's ringing cell phone. He wiggled it in her direction. "Oh, Goose, thank you, maybe this is the call I've been waiting for." She took the phone and hurried into the house to answer it.

Shutting the door behind him, Shawn came up behind Juliet and put his arms around her. "So, what were you and my Mom talking about?" He asked as he began to nibble on her neck.

"Mmm." Juliet closed her eyes in response to Shawn's touch. "Well, I showed her pictures of my nephew, and we talked about how you had no hair until you were 4, and she wanted to know how you are in bed."

Shawn pulled away quickly. "She told you I had no hair until I was 4? I did so have hair! It was awesome hair." He went back to his assault on her neck, lifting her hair and kissing his way to the other side.

"So wait, it doesn't bother you that your mom wanted to know about our sex life?"

"Jules, my mom is a shrink, they love to talk about weird stuff like that. I am interested in what _you_ said though. Come on Jules, what am I like bed?"

"Eh…" Juliet shrugged her shoulders noncommittally, with a smile on her face.

Shawn gave her a playful squeeze and lifted her off the ground. He spun her around so that they were face to face. "Come on." He kissed her mouth gently. "What did you say?" he kissed her again, harder this time, pushing her lips apart and exploring her mouth with his tongue. "Did you brag about me? Did you cite examples of my work? You didn't make me look like a wuss in front of my mom did you?"

"Juliet laughed as she returned his kiss, exploring his mouth with her own tongue. "You got me," she said as she pulled away. "I did brag, I told her about how you went down on me at the drive in, what you did to me in the records room at the station, I even showed pictures."

"Nice." Shawn ran his hands over her body. "How did my hair look?" He slid his hands low and cupped her ass roughly, pulling her close, so she could feel his erection through his jeans.

Juliet gasped at the sudden movement; "It looked fantastic." She breathed. A whimper of pleasure escaped her lips as she pressed up against him. Juliet's gaze fell on the house behind them. "Shawn, somebody could look out here at any moment."

Shawn took a quick look over his shoulder. "True." He agreed. In a swift movement, he took Juliet's hands and turned her, pushing her back up against the house, to the area in between the door and the window, where it would make them harder to see. He ran his hands up her arms, their gazes locked, breath coming quickly.

"Shawn." Juliet cautioned, her heart racing. She wanted to stop him, but craved his touch. It was quiet inside, she thought to herself, maybe just for a minute. Shawn pressed his body up against hers as Juliet closed her eyes, taking in his warmth and closeness. His hands left her arms and made their way to her hips. They began their slow assent up her body. Juliet gasped as his hands found her breasts and gently cupped them. Juliet smiled as he let out groan of pleasure. His hands gently massaged and he could feel her nipples harden through her shirt. This time it was Juliet who groaned. '_This was a bad idea'_ she thought as Shawn's touch became more forceful. She was suddenly less concerned with getting caught and wanted nothing more than for Shawn to rip off her shirt and take her breasts in his mouth.

Shawn's hands left her chest and made their way back to her ass, where he pulled her close against the bulge in his pants. He lifted her skirt, and pushed his erection against her tiny lace panties. Juliet grabbed Shawn's hair and pushed back. Their foreheads together they dry humped, their need and their frustration growing by the minute.

Juliet reached down and began to unzip Shawn's fly when they heard Gus's voice through the door; "Dinner's ready you two. I'm not coming out there, but I know you can hear me." Juliet's mouth fell open as she realized her hand was on Shawn's fly, and that they were on Henry's porch with a house full of people. She quickly pulled her hand away as though it were on fire. They stepped back slightly and tried to rally their composure. Juliet smoothed her skirt as she caught Shawn's eye. He smiled at her as he took some deep breaths.

"Later?" She said.

He nodded, still breathless. "Later."

**A/N: a little smut to wet your appetite. More is on the way, but first a little more torture. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dinner seemed to take forever. Gus strategically placed himself between Shawn and Juliet at the table and continued to give Shawn the cold shoulder.

"Henry, you have to see the picture of Juliet's new nephew, he is adorable." Maddie said as they ate a meal of stuffed chicken, glazed carrots and fingerling potatoes.

"How many nephews and nieces do you have?" Henry asked.

Juliet thought for a minute before answering, I think Quinten makes 7? Wait…8..no… 7. No nieces though, all boys. Apparently I'm an anomaly. O'Hara's don't have girls."

"I always wondered what we would have had if we'd had another one Henry." Maddie mused. "I was convinced Shawn was a girl until he was born." She added with a laugh.

"Thanks Mom." Shawn raised his glass to his mother. She winked in response.

"I'm just saying you never know what you're going to get." Maddie continued. "Maybe you two will have a girl one day."

Juliet dropped her fork and Shawn choked on his beer. Henry put his napkin down and gave his ex-wife a stern look. "Maddie!"

"What! I said someday. It's not like I'm itching to be called Grandma or anything. I was just 'what iffing'. I'm sorry, did that upset you?" She looked to Shawn and Juliet.

Juliet looked at Shawn helplessly.

"Ok, Mom, new ground rules. No more talk about the past or the future tonight." He raised his eyebrows at her in warning.

Maddie squinted her eyes and wrinkled her nose at Shawn before looking at Henry, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine. The present it is then." Maddie went back to her dinner. They ate in silence for a few moments.

"So…Gus. Are you seeing anyone?" Maddie asked.

Shawn quickly caught her eye and shook his head emphatically, motioning that the subject should be off limits.

"You know, I think it's time for dessert." Henry interjected, trying to ease the tension, as Gus excused himself to the bathroom.

"Good idea. Mom and I will clean up." Shawn volunteered them.

"Fantastic." Henry said as he got up and held out an elbow to Juliet, who took it and followed him into the living room.

Shawn and Maddie cleared the dishes and brought them into the kitchen. Maddie started scraping them into the garbage as Shawn began to wash them in the sink. "A little frisky tonight, aren't you Mom?"

She looked at her son innocently. "Me? What did I do?"

"Oh I don't know, asking Jules about our sex life, mentioning grandchildren…" He began.

"Shawn don't you think you're being a little sensitive?" She paused and looked at Shawn who was not buying it. "Fine… I never get to see you, and I've only gotten to meet Juliet a handful of times, your old Mother feels a little out of the loop ok?" Maddie confessed.

"So, what, you're trying to find out every bit of information tonight?" Shawn handed her a dish to dry.

"You're not exactly a wealth of information, you know." Maddie scowled.

"Fine, ask me something, ask me anything." Shawn offered.

"No, you have every right to your privacy, but you can't blame me, I just wanted to know a little bit more about my son's relationship with the woman that he loves." Maddie kept her head down and looked at him through veiled eyes as Shawn stopped what he was doing and looked at her pointedly.

"Mom." Shawn looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, was that a poor choice of words?" She looked to Shawn for a response and didn't get one. "Do you love Juliet?"

Shawn took a breath and turned his back to his mother, focusing on the dish he was washing. "More than I've ever imagined loving anything." He said simply. He took another breath and turned to hand the dish to Maddie, raising his eyebrows to see her reaction.

The reaction came not from her but from the doorway. Gus sniffed loudly and wiped a tear away from his eyes. He rushed across the room and embraced Shawn in a bear hug. "I'm sorry Shawn. I've been a jerk today. I didn't realize…I mean…I've never heard you… Oh what I mean is… you can ride in the backseat with Juliet on the way home if you want to."

Shawn and his mother exchanged incredulous looks over Gus's shoulder as Gus continued to hold Shawn tightly. "Thanks, Buddy." Shawn clapped him on the back.

"I'm sorry, I'll let you and your mother get back to your conversation." Gus pulled away from Shawn.

Maddie smiled sweetly at Gus. Its ok Gus, I think we're done. Why don't you tell Henry and Juliet it's time for dessert?"

Gus wiped his face and sheepishly retreated to the living room as Maddie smiled at her son. She took his face in her hands. "I love you Goose. And just so you know, I'm really not ready to be called Grandma just yet."

"Noted." Shawn replied with a smile.

"So you two be careful later." She tossed in as Shawn took dessert plates from the cabinet.

Shawn bristled visibly. "Gross Mom, thanks."

**A/N: For those of you who have hung on, your smutty payoff is up next :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Bye Gus, thank you!" Juliet called as the little blue car backed out of her driveway. "Wow, I'm impressed Shawn, you kept your hands to yourself for the rest of the evening, and you sat in the back seat alone." She and Shawn each carried a bag up the steps to her place.

"Yeah, I'm just not in the mood anymore." Shawn deadpanned dropping the suitcase as Juliet took out her keys. "That's cool right?"

"Yeah sure, just as well, I'm tired and I have a whole 2 weeks of The Bachelor to catch up on." Juliet put her key in the lock just as Shawn's arms landed on the door on each side of her head creating a cage. Juliet smiled and turned around slowly, Shawn's arms still pinned her in and their faces were centimeters apart. "I thought you weren't in the mood?"

Without a word he crushed his mouth to hers, forcing her lips apart, his tongue hot and aggressive. His hands could not be contained as they made a path all over her body, grabbing her hair and roughly pulling back her head. Juliet let out a gasp as his touch suddenly turned gentle, his tongue snaking its way up her throat to her ear.

Already growing breathless, Juliet laughed at Shawn's lust. "You, know my neighbors might be watching."

"Uh huh." Shawn mumbled nibbling her earlobe.

"I need to open the door Shawn, and then you can have all night." Juliet reluctantly pushed him away with her hand to his chest.

She turned back to opening the door just as Shawn went for one last kiss to her ear, where he whispered, "All night? I'm flattered that you think so highly of my restraint after 2 weeks apart. If you take any longer to open that door, your neighbors are getting a show."

Juliet pushed the door open with a flourish and stepped in. "I guess Mrs. McGuire owes me one." She said with a smile. Shawn grabbed her suitcases and tossed them unceremoniously into the foyer. Slamming the door with one foot he hoisted Juliet up to his level. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed him around the neck. The blindly dove at each other's mouths, causing Shawn to lose his balance and forcing them against the wall. Not entirely sure of their destination, Shawn stumbled into the living room, keeping one arm tightly around Juliet, the other groped the wall to keep them upright. Juliet tapped his shoulder and motioned a few feet away. "Couch." She managed to say into his mouth.

Shawn located the couch and sat down on its cushions, pulling Juliet onto his lap. His hands went to the thing he had wanted all day, her breasts. He fondled and squeezed them through her shirt, while alternatively fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. Juliet groaned with impatience as she finally took hold of her own shirt and pulled it apart, sending buttons flying across the room. Shawn smiled widely and went back to work on her breasts, which were now only covered by the sheerest of lace. He pulled off her ripped shirt and threw it to the ground and without much trouble flicked the clasp on her bra exposing her breasts. They let out simultaneous roars of relief as Shawn's mouth came over her hard pink nipples. His tongue flicked over the surface, teasing and sucking. Juliet moaned with ecstasy, she still straddled Shawn and began to move to take full advantage of her position. His cock was unbearably hard, even through his jeans and Juliet began to rub her swollen center against it.

Shawn's head went back as Juliet rubbed on his member. He became enamored as he watched her rub up and down, he breasts bouncing with each movement. Her moans grew louder and more fervent. Shawn quickly brought his mouth to hers and slowed her gyrations with his hands. "Oh no." He chastised "Not this way." He quickly flipped Juliet onto her back on the couch. She looked so amazing he thought. Lying on her back, breasts free, legs spread for him to do what he wanted. He immediately rid her of her skirt and slowly slid her tiny panties down her thighs.

He then removed his own shirt, pulling over his head and tossing it to the floor. Shoes were kicked off and he unzipped his jeans. Juliet licked her lips as she watched before sliding a finger down to swirl around her nipple and then lower, teasing at her pink folds. Slick and pink, they were opened like a flower. She watched as Shawn lost his boxers and his cock sprang free. She inserted a finger into her opening and then used the wetness she found to pleasure her clit. Her hips began to pump as she teased herself. She was already so close to climax that it wouldn't take much.

Shawn watched as she stopped herself and got on her knees on the couch. She took his throbbing harness in her hands and brought it to her mouth. She took in as much as she could, her sucking eliciting guttural moans from Shawn. She felt him begin to shake as his cock grew wider in her mouth. She pulled back and lay on the couch spreading her legs for him as he climbed on top. He positioned his head at her opening, feeling her heat already. No longer in the mood for playing, Juliet grabbed his hips and pulled him forward, his cock pushing into her waiting pussy. Juliet cried out and wrapped her legs around Shawn's waist, trying to draw him in as deep as possible.

Her breasts pressed against his chest and her wet center squeezing around him, Shawn was losing all control. Her name on his lips, he pumped harder as she clung around his waist, her hips moving with his. He heard her cries become frantic. "Oh yes! Oh God, oh Shawn, I'm going to uhhhhhh." He felt her orgasm rock her body, her wetness swelling around him, her muscles fluttering with pleasure as he rode her. He called out her name as well as he exploded, his hot fluid spurting into her. They lay together on the couch, sweaty, each still feeling the aftershocks of their climax. Shawn rested his head on Juliet's chest. After a minute he picked it up slightly "Did I mention that I missed you?"

Juliet smiled. "I don't think that you did. You'll just have to prove it to me later."

**The end**


End file.
